Hey Arnold Shots of Poetry
by starrynights1987
Summary: A series of one shots inspired by a 30 day Hey Arnold writing challenge on Deviantart passed to me by Pinklotus27! I've never done a 30 day writing challenge for Hey Arnold, so I wanted to give it a shot! Mostly will consist of poetry and flash fiction! Please enjoy and review! All Characters used belong to Criag Bartlett!
1. Day One: Memory

**This is a 30 day writing challenge passed on to me by Pink Lotus on Deviant Art. I've never done a challenge before so I thought this would be a cool way to exercise my creative ability and share with you guys! Hope you enjoy and please review. All things related to Hey Arnold belong to Craig Bartlett C-ya Starrynights1987**

**Theme of Day One Ripped Apart**

**Memory**

My very core wasn't the same  
the very day they forgot my name  
I wasn't perfect but I wasn't bad  
still it wasn't good enough for dear mom and dad

I felt unloved  
Then a tiny voice cooed like a dove  
"I like your bow because it's pink like your pants"  
Someone I thought happily was finally giving me a chance

Words of cruelty shouted and spit wads thrown at you  
still you managed to see right through  
To the inner part of me  
Kept sacred like a desired entity

You taught me love and laughter  
Most of all you gave me my ever after  
Look at us now divided by stone and ground  
Harsh teardrops replace your melodic sound

Oh Arnold why must you leave me  
With only a lingering memory!


	2. Happiness Over the Rainbow

**Here is another submission for the Hey Arnold writing challenge. Enjoy and please review!**

**Day 2: Over the Rainbow **

**Happiness Over the Rainbow **

Drops of rain upon the windowsill

Tell me, is this real?

All my life, I've been the good boy

But have I any real joy?

Life is not so bad

With the best grandparents I've ever had

They've fed, clothed, keep me warm

Mended my fears when they were torn

Still I yearn for more

My heart is so sore

With the constant craving of what I had

I miss you everyday mom and dad

Will I ever have the chance to know?

Is there happiness over the rainbow?

**I wrote this in Arnold's perspective thinking about his parents on that fateful October 7****th**** day! Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Fiery Eyes Fragile Heart

**Fiery Eyes Fragile Heart **

I'm the girl with a constant scowl on my face

At home I'm nothing but a disgrace

I'm loud, sometimes downright cruel

Inside I'm an utter fool

I'm determined to do as I please

But I get sad when nobody sees

You see this tough girl is a role

To keep everything under control

Though I'm fiery and made to spark

I'm human, I do have a heart

Look deep into my eyes and you will see

That I'm made with fragility

**Written from Helga's point of view. Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Miracle

**Writing Challenge Day 4: Miracle **

Many have not a clue

Of the deep feelings I have for you

You were shocked at my confessing

But now I have a true blessing

Classmates talk in voices of disbelief

Sometimes they even give us grief

How can you love Helga Pataki! They shout

But they don't know what you are about

The pigtailed girl loud and mean

Has a kind heart and loves to dream

Don't think I've told you this before

But you Helga G. Pataki are my miracle

**Hope you like it written from Arnold's perspective **


	5. Spellbound

**Spellbound**

Arnold why are you such an idiot

Swooning over a girl that is hard to get

Don't think I haven't noticed you

Trying so hard to get her feelings for you to be true

What makes her so perfect in your eyes

When I'm the one who constantly tries

To get your attention

Yet somehow I'm always missing

Yes, she's pretty, popular, and sweet

But I run to a different beat

If only you'd understand we were meant to be

I would never put you through this wretched misery

True love with Lila Sawyer won't be found

Because my dear you are merely spellbound

**This is just a little something based on Helga and her feelings on the whole Arnold/Lila dynamic. Hope you like it! Thank you so much for all the kind encouraging reviews they mean a lot!**


	6. Moonlight Serenade

**Alright this is my entry for day six of the Hey Arnold writing challenge**

**Today's challenge is Serenades in the Moonlight. **

**So I want to do something a little different. A Helga/Arnold duet poem of sorts **

**Hope you like!**

**Serenades in Moonlight**

1st verse: Helga 

For many nights I was alone

I screamed but was met with an empty dial tone

No better than an ugly duckling

Until the day you let your love in

_Chorus (together)_

_We finally have it made _

_And it started with a serenade _

2nd verse: Arnold 

I was the boy they adored

For my kindness, wisdom, and so much more

You berated, confused, and puzzled, but I took a chance

Now we share a life long dance

_Chorus (together)_

_We finally have it made_

_And it started with a serenade_

3rd Verse Helga

For so long I hid my secret from you

Afraid I would be made a fool

Then you held me close, and kissed my lips

Really could a dream be as sweet as this!

_Chorus (together)_

_We finally have it made _

_And it started with a sweet serenade_

4th verse: Arnold 

We'd made a promise took it in stride

I'd never seen you so happy and alive

It was worth both our pain and strife

To come out on top as husband and wife

Chorus (together)

_We finally have it made _

_And it started with a sweet serenade _

_**Hoped you liked it please review!**_


	7. Vast Horizon

**This is my entry for Day 7 of the Hey Arnold writing challenge. This is a poem centered around Helga and her family! Hope you enjoy!**

**Vast Horizon**

Do I have a story to tell?

About a life which is hell

A subject of distance and neglect

Is this all the better it gets?

Let's start with the man I call dad

Who thinks my sister is the best gift ever had

I also have claims to fame

Sadly he can't even remember my name

Then there is the one I call mom

Who usually gives responses with a muffled hum

To busy with smoothies and sleeping

Unable to notice the passionate amounts of poetry I've been keeping

Surely I've saved the best for last

My sister Olga always top of the class

Her highway of perfection glittered and unmarred

Masks the pain of her little sister's scars

That's who I call family aren't they great

This experience I hope will one day help create

Something surprising

Out in the vast horizon

**Thank you for all the reviews. They are so kind and I really appreciate them from the bottom of my heart!**


	8. If I Were You

**Okay here is my Hey Arnold writing submission for day 8**

**Theme: If I were you. Don't know how good I did on this one. I was once again thinking of the Arnold/Lila/ Helga dynamic and came up with this. From Helga's perspective**

**If I Were You**

With shiny locks of auburn hair

Always with a smile and face so fair

The girl everyone seems to adore

As I stand so insecure

With an absolute sense of perfection

In my eyes you are an infection

He is under your spell

You have everything, why must you take him as well?

Countless times I call your bluff

Hidden underneath countless layers of fluff

Lila if you don't want your pretty eyes black and blue

I'd stay away from Arnold if I were you

**Really I don't know where this came from, It's kinda weak. I imagine this is Helga's train of thought during a pissed off mood probably after seeing Arnold and Lila together Hope you like it and please review you guys are great and keep me going!**


	9. Honor and Blood

**Okay here is my Hey Arnold writing submission for day 9**

**Theme: Honor and Blood. Don't know how good I did on this one. I thought about the relationship between Arnold and Big Bob! From Helga's perspective**

**Honor and Blood **

Hate being stuck in between

A man who has my heart, another so mean

Arnold kind, sweet thoughtful to the end

Big Bob overbearing, loud, thinks he's a god send

I usually go to my room, ponder and brood

When I hear of another feud with these two

I'm torn between Big Bob my dad

And the passionate affections of a football headed lad

I feel like a stick in the mud

When I think of my honor and blood

**Really I don't know where this came from. Today's theme is a little bit more challenging. I thought about Helga being torn with being dutiful to her Pataki blood, and Arnold the love of her life. Especially in those moments, Big Bob gets in Arnold's way of doing the right thing. (ex Mighty Pete, Save the Neighborhood, The Spelling Bee, ect Hope you like it and please review you guys are great and keep me going!**


	10. Letters from Nowhere

**Hey Guys starrynights87 back again with another installment of writing challenges! I know I'm far behind. I haven't been feeling the best these past few days, but I'm doing better so it's all good. This is my submission for Day ten theme: Letters from nowhere**

In a box of collected dust

Are things that used to cause a fuss.

Lined paper white and brand new

Was the canvas I wrote my feelings to you

Every day I wrote words that provoked deep emotion

Never forgetting to send my love and devotion

Too cowardly to send them out myself

Now they are found in an attic shelf

Although all torn and with a yellowed finish

They allowed me to see that without you I didn't diminish

In times of my passionate devotion and utter despair

The love for you was found in letters to nowhere

**Alright this one might be a little off and stupid but this theme was challenging. I got my inspiration for the concept of The Patakis a spinoff that was supposed to happen. In every episode it's said that Helga writes a letter to Arnold who has moved away from Hillwood however she never sends them! I was just thinking about what would happen if she found them again years later in an attic! Of course she is married to Arnold Thanks for reading please review!**


	11. It's too late

**Hey Guys starrynights87 back again with another installment of writing challenges! I know I'm far behind. I haven't been feeling the best these past few days, but I'm doing better so it's all good. This is my submission for Day eleven theme: It's too late**

I glance around everyone dressed in their best

But I can't put my mind to rest

The time is near

Really what am I even doing here?

I see you up there handsome and demure

Why oh why, was I so immature?

The boy once head over heels in love with me

Has settled for a new bride to be

My attention falls on the two before the alter

Knowing their love would not falter

As they turn with the grand announcement to make

I make haste and escape; in my heart I know it's too late

**Alright this one might be a little off and stupid but this theme was challenging. This is from Lila's perspective as she watches Arnold and Helga get married. She thinks back on how Arnold used to love her and she would push his affections away. Now in the present day and time she feels guilty and as they are about to announce the official title of husband and wife Lila leaves. Thanks for reading please review!**


	12. Shooting Star

**Hey Guys starrynights87 back again with another installment of writing challenges! I know I'm far behind. I haven't been feeling the best these past few days, but I'm doing better so it's all good. This is my submission for Day twelve theme: Shooting Star **

I look as it floats across the sky fast

Why does everyone get excited over a tiny ball of gas?

If you wish upon a star

It will get you very far (Thanks Disney)

But

There was a time when I believed

When I wasn't deceived

A pigtailed little girl

With all the hopes and dreams of the world

Then

I started to grow up

Needed to be tough

The road for survival

My only revivial

Arnold

His kindness, and overwhelming love

Showed me there was something up above

Made me see the overwhelming possibility

That came within me

Loved

Pure love was what I needed

To prove my ambitions succeeded

Arnold whether near or far

Will always be my shooting star.

**This one might not make a lot of sense. I just played with the words on this one making it abstract in a way I guess. This is from Helga's perspective about growing up and putting on this image but Arnold's love shows her it's not needed and helps her believe again, thus he is her shooting star!**

**Alright this one might be a little off and stupid but this theme was challenging. This is from **


	13. Dawn in Darkness

**Hey Guys starrynights87 back again with another installment of writing challenges! I know I'm far behind. I haven't been feeling the best these past few days, but I'm doing better so it's all good. This is my submission for Day thirteen theme: Dawn in Darkness**

The unbearable pain and foggy drowsiness

Could not keep me from missing this

For a while I kept you safe and warm

Away from the storm

In the beginning I was so nervous

Afraid I wasn't cut out for this type of service

Studied everything by the book

Impatiently waiting for that first look

Holding close, feeling softness

I leaned in for a kiss

Holding this small bundle feeling total bliss

Knowing this was our dawn in darkness

**Arnold and Helga have a baby and looking down at the small newborn Helga reminisces some of her emotions she felt during pregnancy and how overwhelming happy she is that this miracle is here with her now!**


	14. History Repeats itself

**Hey Guys starrynights87 back again with another installment of writing challenges! I know I'm far behind. I haven't been feeling the best these past few days, but I'm doing better so it's all good. This is my submission for Day fourteen theme: History Repeats itself. I'm going to give a shout out to the awesome Suprsingr since I will be borrowing her oc Joshua Ham Shortman **

Perfection I don't get

Why the worry about you staying fit

What is the big deal?

If not on top, are you any less real?

Even if you lost

You would still be the same Josh

I know someone just like you

Always on top all the time too

Ahead of the class

Never settle for being last

Identity was her priority

Till it became too much for her you see

So tired of being tossed about

But had no voice to shout

Don't let that happen to you

Work so hard only to become blue

Josh I'm telling you this wise wealth

Because I love you and I don't want history to repeat itself

**Now if you are not familiar with Suprsingr and her fiction Life with the Shortmans. This may be confusing. Short version Josh is a child Arnold and Helga he lives to excel in athletics' and academics kind of like someone else we know (cough Olga cough). This theme made me think of a conversation that Helga would have with her son because she loves him and she sees what perfectionism does! **


	15. Caressed by a Nightmare

**Okay here is my submission for challenge day 15: Carressed by a Nightmare. Hope you like please read and review!**

I woke in bed startled and cold

Unbelieving of what I had been told

The girl of bitter hatred and mystery

Suddenly was a part of my destiny

The paper game was a joke

But the words she spoke

Sounded so sincere

I had to have her near

Was this my life before me?

To live in wedded matrimony

I laid on my bed in wonder

How the monobrowed girl pulled me under

Not plagued with worry and despair

I was caressed by this nightmare

**Okay so I thought of the episode married where Arnold has the nightmare of marrying Helga but the next day he tells Gerald it wouldn't be so bad if he wound up marrying Helga. I just wanted to divulge into some of his inner thoughts in the aftermath of the nightmare!**


	16. When Worlds Collide

**Hey Starrynights87 back again for another prompt. I know I'm two days behind. I'm working on another fanfiction as well so I have both I'm working on. The challenge for today is When Worlds Collide!**

We kind of look the same

Even have a slightly same name

Yet we are different

People can determine it

City boy, country boy

Does not share the same joy

I live in the city, many places I sit

You live in the country and collect lint

I'm the nice guy, yet you seem cute

In reality you make me puke

That uneven blinking and annoying snort

Makes me want to kick you to the nearest water port

You constantly creep upon me

But understand and you will see

By my heart and mind I faithfully abide

Our worlds will never collide

**Alright this one is just plan stupid. My inspiration for this was the relationship between Arnold and cousin Arnie. From Arnold's perspective I have been a fan of Hey Arnold for a long time and Arnie never fails to creep me right out every time I see him in an episode! Werid Cousin I felt so sorry for Helga when he professed his love, and in Arnold visits Arnie I felt so sorry for the dream that Arnold had. Arnie just creeps me right out **


	17. Whispers in the Dark

**Hey guys! This is my submission for the Hey Arnold writing challenge day 17 theme: Whispers in the Dark! Hope you enjoy!**

The moon brings out your beautiful silhouette

My dear beautiful Juliet

Fanned out underneath the cover

So many secrets I've yet to discover

You're always beautiful in my sight

Mostly in the cover of night

Looking at your beautiful face

How could you ever feel disgrace?

You are strong and have power

But you seem stuck in a tower

Of anger and self-loath

Now I swear on this oath

My love and devotion are from the heart

These are my quiet whispers in the dark

**I imagine these are words that Arnold would whisper to Helga when she is deeply asleep and Arnold is professing how much he loves her and will love her for all eternity aww! Hope you like! **


	18. Vindication

**Hey guys Starrynights here back with another writing challenge. Don't know how I get so behind on these by oh well. I'm here now! Now then to challenge 19's theme: Vindication, which means defense, excuse, justification!**

Please pardon my random acts of indiscretion

For I was only testing

If your eyes were open to see

The one and only me.

I am known as crazy, with a wacky hairdo

No one knows what I go through

With stunts crazy and severe

People think I'm not right up here

For you my numerous passes

Come up thick and foggy as my glasses

Wanting your true love and dedication

Is this boy's vindication

**Now this is a new one. If you didn't figure it out this is a Curly/Rhonda situation with this of course being Curly-centric. I never thought in a million years I would write about Curly much less a musing on his love and want for Rhonda. It's funny where writing can take you huh? Really Curly creeps me out a bit, and the thought of him and Rhonda being together? I don't know. I do feel like Curly is a misunderstood character who often acts out to the extreme because he feels like no one loves or understands him especially the one person he really wants too!**


	19. Ancient Tale

**Hey Starrynights1987 back again with another submission for Hey Arnold 30 day writing theme. Day 19 Theme: Ancient Tale**

Gather around people old and young

A literary lyric is to be sung

A young man and woman came as a surprise

To help save the Green Eyes

Our ancestors were sick and weary

But together they worked up a theory

They searched far and wide walked deserts, swam The Niles

Our saviors were called Stella and Miles

They stayed and continued to love

Even had their own blessing from above

They left, and we learned

The sickness quickly returned

Even with child they plotted and planned

To come save us, take a stand

Ridded of the evil disease

We would finally have our release

The plane was never found

Now we people must stand our ground

To help young Arnold find his parents alive and well

Place a happy ending on this ancient tale

**Okay with this one I took the perspective of the Green Eyed people. They were very grateful to Stella and Miles for risking their lives in helping cure the dreaded sleeping sickness. I would hope that this would be a tale that they would tell the younger generation and I could even see this as being part of the Jungle Movie where Arnold and his friends sit down at a campsite at the village and the chief is telling the story and in the end Arnold reveals that he is their son and is desperate for help finding them! Well hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! **


	20. Rough Hands

**Hey Starrynights1987 here with my Hey Arnold writing submission for Day 20's theme: Rough hands **

I look at my hands in the soft morning light

They feel so soft and so light

Palm up fingers open

One can see my true love and devotion

When I leave the sanctity of my room

To go out raise hell and doom

My fingers become clenched fists

Erasing all feelings of smoothness and bliss

With my fingers in this position

I can easily bend minds into submission

To them these hands a rough exterior

That blocks them from coming nearer

Inside I'm a loveable romantic

Who loves and speaks a deep melodic tantric

When I grow up imagine the dreams and plans

To not be the girl known for only her rough hands

**This is another Helga centric poem just about her hands! Because I feel that her hands convey so much that simple words don't. In her room as she gets up and goes to her Arnold shrine her hands move freely and without a care as she expresses her love. In the outside world the tough exterior comes out and her hands are usually balled up in tight fists whether it's to get her point across, plan a scheme or beat up someone who stands in her way. Her hands speak louder than words and the way she moves them, convey different sides of Helga G. Pataki.**


	21. What Can you See?

**Hey there Starrynights87 with her writing challenge Day 21: What Can you See?**

Am I the girl who annoys you?

Or can you see right through ?

My blistery and mean center

To a heart that's pure and tender

Am I the pigtailed hair girl?

Who brings misery to your world?

Even though we are all grown up

I still like to tease and trip you up

Who is the real Helga G. Pataki ?

Is she crazy or wacky ?

You look at me with such love and care

Though I make your life a living nightmare

When you say I love you

I know it is true and that I do too

But Arnold when you look at me

What exactly can you see?

**This is just a short Helga centric poem. She tries to figure out why Arnold chose and is still with her to love and adore her deeply. Though she loves him and knows that his feelings are true for her. She cannot figure out what makes her special so she questions it. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
